


Blood Poisoning

by LetsGoKazeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, James’ life is gonna suck, Pokemorphs, Talking Pokemon, Tasteful Nudity, Transformation, Were-Creatures, Were-Pokemon, there won’t be overly sexy stuff in this despite the tentacles so don’t get excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo
Summary: “This is just what I wanted... my perfect Mareanie mate.”After her trainer leaves Alola, James’ Mareanie evolves—and not into a Toxapex. She takes on a much more interesting form.When she arrives in Galar, James’ life takes a turn for the worse—a lot worse than it seems.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Hidoide | Mareanie, Kojirou | James/Kojirou's Hidoide | James's Mareanie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blood Poisoning

“You sound sad.” Bewear sat with Mareanie, resting a paw on the back of her head as lightly as she could.

“I...” Mareanie  _was_ sad. “I miss James.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Bewear stroked the smaller female’s head, taking care to avoid the barbs on her tentacles.

Then both of them saw something odd about Mareanie. She was... _transforming._ “Mareanie?”

The little purple Pokémon looked at herself. She had become a lot taller in just a 30-second window. Her body was a bit wider and the lowest part of her body was starting to divide into halves. “Am I...  _ evolving?!” _

Long growths began to extend out the sides of the top part of her body. The front also grew out some, divided down the middle into two equally-sized parts. “Wh-what are these?!”

The growths on her sides became jointed arms with defined hands, and she became even taller as her halved lower body became a pair of legs. The area between them also divided into two on the lowest part of her back.

“I’m... half human!?”

Mareanie’s first priority was to get herself covered up. No one needed to see her naked, much less out in the middle of the forest. “Guys!”

Bewear and Mimikyu stood back, shrinking in fear. In addition, Bewear was covering Stufful’s eyes.

Mareanie shrunk. “No... This isn’t evolution... is it?!”

Mareanie ran. The moon just barely whispered what was in front of her. Her breasts bounced and her tentacles got in the way of her eyes. She didn’t get far before falling over not from tripping on something, but from her poor balance. These new legs would take some getting used to.

“Ow...” Mareanie sat up. Some of the spikes on her tentacles were dotted with leaves. “No... I can’t ask the humans for help. Would they understand me? If anything, they’d shoot me down and do research on me.”

“Mareanie.”

She looked back. Bewear was still there.

“Bewear?” Mareanie looked up into her eyes. “Where’s Stufful?”

“Don’t worry about him. I left him with Mimikyu.” She came closer and offered a paw. “Come on, get up.”

Mareanie took her paw and stood. “I’m leaving.”

Bewear’s eyes went wide. “You’re... leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Leaving?” Mimikyu had followed, Stufful hiding behind him. “Leaving Alola?”

“Mhm.”

“Can we come with you?”

“Of course you can,” she told him, “if you can swim.”

Mareanie looked out into the distance and walked, slowly gaining better control over her legs. Bewear and the others said their final goodbyes as she left them. She continued until the ground ceased, plunging down into deep blue water. She dived, shooting across the water in search of a new life someplace else.


End file.
